Escape
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Shulk trying not to remember the past when he got kidnapped and being a lone survivor. [Violence and Character Deaths].


_Warning: This story contains out of character, strong violence, non-story related, slight boy love, and character deaths._

* * *

Shulk was sitting alone inside his room. He kept having nightmares about the past of being kidnapped and tortured. Lucina walked over and sat down beside him. She interlaced their fingers together. Shulk turned his head facing Lucina. She could see fear in his eyes. He was shaking. He grunted and covered his face with his left hand. Lucina squeezed his hand. He was suffering from PTSD. He could still hear the drilling and the scary images of those sick minded thugs that kidnapped him and his lover. He pulled down his sleeve seeing the permanent scar. He shut his eyes and saw flashing images of Dark Pit cutting out the chip on his arm. He remembered seeing blood and his mouth was covered to prevent from screaming. Shulk let his tears out. Dark Pit saved his life but was killed along with Robin. Lucina got the pills encouraging Shulk to take them. He shook his head. He lifted his gaze. Lucina pulled him into an embrace. Shulk buried his face onto Lucina's shoulder and he began to silently weep. She rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. He gripped the fabric of her tunic making sure she would not disappear. Lucina continued rubbing his back. She closed her eyes remembering that fateful day.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Shulk slowly opened his eyes. He could hear laughing and movement. His vision was blurry and jumpy. He tries moving his arms and legs but realizes he can't. He could hear ringing and rattling sounds. No. He was drugged. He could not remember anything except something sharp hitting his neck. He was strapped to a chair with no shirt on. Someone grips his hair. He could see a creepy mask. The voice echoed and sounded demonic. The room was dark with a tiny light that was above Shulk._

 _"Welcome to our live-stream! We are the sick minded thugs! We torture people for your pleasure and entertainment!"_

 _The thugs started cheering and clapped._

 _"He looks delicious!"_

 _"Mm…who should we eat first?"_

 _"White head or blonde head?"_

 _"Lets see who begs the most!"_

 _Laughter filled the room. Shulk's vision was fully focused now. His mouth was taped. He whipped his head left and right wondering where he was. He knew he was inside a red room that was located inside a basement. His eyes become watery as he saw Robin in front of him strapped to a chair. There were three men inside the basement wearing the same creepy mask and a black cloak. Each man had a different mask on._

 _"Who should we eat first?"_

 _Robin whimpered once a knife was tracing his neck. The pig masked man held his stethoscope and pressed it against Robin's bare chest. He flinched from how cold it was. He moved violently on the chair. The pig mask laughed once he heard how fast Robin's heart was beating._

 _"It's not fast enough!" He scoffed._

 _He began slashing Robin's knee making him scream through the tape. The pig mask could feel his heart pounding rapidly. He smiled and patted Robin's head. Robin was breathing heavily. His head was down. Blood was flowing down his knee. Shulk muffled out Robin's name and begged the torturers to stop. They laughed. The lion masked man lazily walked over to Shulk and was holding a drill. He gripped Shulk's hair forcing him to look up. The lion mask could see tears flowing down Shulk's cheek. He evilly laughed and pressed the drill into Shulk's chest. His eyes widened in horror. His screams muffled through the tape. Robin shut his eyes tight. He could hear the skin being drilled._

 _"Looks like we got a winner!" The lion mask said._

 _Shulk's cheeks were stained with tears. His eyes widened in horror once a gun was pressed against Robin's mouth. The homs shook his head violently. He tried breaking free from the straps. Robin had his eyes closed. The bear masked man pointed the gun at the homs._

 _"You have a choice. You can either go free and we will kill your boyfriend or we will kill you and free your boyfriend. Which is it?"_

 _Shulk swallowed hard._

 _"You have five seconds."_

 _Shulk tried screaming. Robin had his eyes closed._

 _"Five."_

 _"NMMMH! PMMMMHP!"_

 _"Four."_

 _"RMMPH!"_

 _"We can't hear you!"_

 _"Three."_

 _Shulk shook the chair until he fell on his side._

 _"Two."_

 _"RMMMPH!"_

 _"One!"_

 _A gunshot was fired._

 _Shulk slowly opened his eyes wishing he never did. Robin had his head down. He was shot through the head. Tears streamed down Shulk's face. He wailed in anguish. The three masked men laughed and pulled the chair back up._

 _"You have failed!" The bear masked cheered._

 _He began to laugh and pistol whipped Shulk's face. He pistol whipped him again. Blood splattered on the gun and walls. Shulk's eyes were slightly opened. He was pistol whipped again. His head flung to the left. His face began to swell up. The tape was yanked from his face. Blood began trickling down his face and chest. The bear mask grabbed his chin and punched his face. Shulk felt like passing out. He was punched in the face again. His nose began to bleed. The door opened revealing another man wearing a ski mask. He came inside and was holding a shotgun. Shulk swallowed hard. This was probably the last of him._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm part of the sick minded gang."_

 _"When did you sign up?"_

 _"Like this!"_

 _He quickly shot the thug in the head. Shulk moved violently and fell on his side. The other two sick minded thugs tried stabbing the traitor. He shot both of them and dropped the shotgun. He removed his mask and the cloak revealing the dark angel. He turned around and ran over to Shulk. It was Dark Pit. He quickly cut the straps binding Shulk's wrist and ankles. Shulk sobbed and crawled over to the corpse of his boyfriend. He was on his knees and held his boyfriend. He let his tears out and kissed the top of his forehead. He could see the hole through the side of his head. Shulk murmured something and closed his lover's eyes. Dark Pit patted Shulk's shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry about your loss but we need to keep moving!"_

 _Dark Pit noticed there was a chip inside Shulk's arm. He pulled out his dagger. Shulk gulped and moved back._

 _"There's a tractor inside your arm. I need to get it out."_

 _Shulk shook his head._

 _"If I don't get it out, they will find you!"_

 _Shulk closed his eyes and reached out his arm. Dark Pit made Shulk put tape on his mouth to prevent him from screaming._

 _"This will hurt! Ready?"_

 _Shulk nodded. Dark Pit carefully cut Shulk's skin. Shulk muffled through the tape. His tears renewed. Blood was dripping on the ground. Dark Pit got the chip and stomped on it._

 _"Lets get out of here…"_

 _Shulk nodded._

 _"Stay behind me."_

 _Dark Pit stood up. Shulk strapped his arm up with the cloak. He stood behind Dark Pit. Both males snuck out of the basement through the secret passage. Dark Pit pointed to the door. Shulk went on ahead. Dark Pit handed Shulk his rifle._

 _"The exit is just-"_

 _A javelin pierced through Dark Pit's body. Blood dribbled out of his mouth. Another javelin pierced through his shoulder. He fell on his knees breathing heavily. Dark Pit's eyes became watery. Shulk screamed on top of his lungs. Dark Pit glared and broke the javelin. He held the edge of the blade and waited for the thug to come closer. He could hear laughter. He came behind Dark Pit and pointed at Shulk. Dark Pit hollered as he stood up with all strength he had left. He stabs the thugs throat. The thug fell limp. Dark Pit panted heavily and fell on his knees. His hand was on his wound trying to stop the bleeding but no luck.  
_

 _"The exit is through that door…" He groaned. "Just promise me….you will make it out…alive…"_

 _"No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!"_

 _Dark Pit smiled._

 _"At least...I got a chance to see you...one last time...I'm glad..."_

 _Dark Pit gave out his last breath before falling limp on the ground. Shulk let out a wail of anguish. Now his best friend was dead. His vision began to turn blurry. He was losing too much blood. He tumbled on forward. He placed his hand on the door. His blood smeared on the door. He abruptly opened the door. Shulk could finally see the sun. He dropped the rifle. He raised his arm out yelling for help. He lost his balance and fell on his stomach. He yelled for help again. A group of soldiers came over along with Lucina. Lucina was shocked at Shulk's condition. The soldiers quickly searched the house. The house was located in an abandoned area deep in the woods. Shulk was rushed into the emergency room. The corpses of Dark Pit and Robin were removed. The soldiers found many dead bodies inside the basement and arrested the rest of the gang members that were hiding in hidden rooms. They were sentenced to death. The house was destroyed.  
_

* * *

 _Shulk slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him was white. He turned his head and gasped once he saw Robin._

 _"R-Robin!"_

 _Robin was sitting next to him. He was wearing a white tunic with a golden belt and white trousers. He had a golden tiara around his forehead. Shulk sat up with his mouth opened. He felt his eyes becoming watery. He was speechless. He pulled Robin into a loving embrace. Robin returned the embrace and kissed the top of Shulk's head. He rubbed his back. Shulk cupped Robin's face and shared fast, passionate kisses. The homs pulled Robin on his lap. Robin found his hands being placed on Shulk's muscular chest. He roamed his hands around feeling the scars he got when he was kidnapped. The kiss finally broke.  
_

 _"R-Robin, please forgive me…"_

 _Robin smiled and pressed his finger on Shulk's lips._

 _"It was not your fault Shulk. It was no ones."_

 _"Am I dreaming!? Please tell me I'm not!"_

 _Robin kissed Shulk's forehead._

 _"You are and you must awake."_

 _Shulk shook his head._

 _"No! I don't want this moment to end! I love you! I can't live without you!"_

 _Robin raised his arm and pointed up._

 _"Carry me to the temple of heaven if you wish to be with me forever."_

 _Shulk nodded and got off the bed. He was wearing only blue shorts. He was shirtless and bare foot. He had a bandage around his abdominal. He swift Robin off his feet. A stairway appeared that seemed to extend for eternity. Shulk walked over to the stairway. Clouds appeared as he continued walking upward. It felt like he was floating in the air. Both males had their eyes locked on each other. Robin caressed his lover's cheek. Robin looked reborn. His skin was so soft and warm as they shared a passionate kiss. The homs loved the taste of his lover's lips and the warmth of his skin. Shulk continued walking never wanting to take his eyes off his lover or this moment to end. Their fingers interlaced together. Shulk lifted his gaze. He could hear a violin playing and the sounds of beautiful voices echoing around him. He looked down noticing the stairs were disappearing from each step he took. After a while, a golden gate appeared._

 _"Put me down please."_

 _Shulk obeyed placing his lover on his feet. Robin turned his head once he heard the bell. He nodded and turned his head facing his lover._

 _"I'm sorry Shulk but my time is up."_

 _Shulk shook his head and grabbed Robin's shoulders. He began to cry._

 _"No! Please! Don't leave me!"_

 _Both males shared one last passionate kiss._

 _"I will always be with you, Shulk."_

 _"NO! ROBIN!"_

 _"Even though you won't hear my voice or see me, I will always be with you."_

 _Robin closed his eyes. A bright light began forming around his body. His body began to fade into butterflies. Shulk tried grabbing his lover's hands but they appeared as baby butterflies._

 _"ROBIN!"_

 _The butterflies flew away freely. Shulk collapsed on his knees crying his eyes out._

 _"NOOOO! COME BACK ROBIN!"_

* * *

Shulk sat up yelling out his lover's name. His body was covered in sweat. He panted heavily. Lucina immediately entered his room and dashed over to him.

"Shulk! Shulk!"

Lucina gently pushed him to lie down. His head rested on the pillows. She grabbed the water bottle. She took the cap off and brought it to Shulk's lips. He opened his mouth and drank the water. He lightly coughed and took a deep breath. Lucina pulled a chair over and sat down.

"Bad dream?"

Shulk turned his head facing away from Lucina.

"It was about my boyfriend that died..." Shulk whispered.

"I'm so sorry Shulk..." Lucina said.

Lucina knelt down and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup from the tiny fridge. She opened the can and poured it into a bowl. She placed it inside the microwave to warm it up. She walked over and kissed Shulk's forehead. She grabbed the thermometer and checked Shulk's temperature. He was burning up. Lucina grabbed a damp rag and gently patted his forehead.

"Thank you." Shulk said.

"So, what happened?" Lucina said.

Shulk took a deep breath.

"I dreamed about carrying Robin to the temple of heaven. He wanted me to carry him so I could be with him forever."

"That sounds lovely."

"It was. He turned into these butterflies once he had to go."

Lucina got the soup out from the microwave and handed it to Shulk.

"Thank you."

Shulk got a plastic spoon and sipped the juice.

"Do you remember how you and Robin got kidnapped?"

"We were drugged. I did not have my monado with me. It was still late. Those people shot darts at our necks."

"You don't remember anything else?"

Shulk shook his head.

Lucina held Shulk's hand.

"I'll make sure that this does not happen again. You went through so much."

"Thank you, Lucina."

* * *

Present.

Shulk walked over to Robin's grave and placed some red roses on his tombstone. Lucina was placing black roses on Dark Pit's grave. Shulk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The wind blew freely. He could feel the wind talking to him. He felt peace around him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a big butterfly on Robin's tombstone. He tilts his head. The butterfly had purple wings and it looked like it was staring at Shulk.

"Robin…" He whispered.

The butterfly flew over and landed on Shulk's nose. His mouth slightly opened. A tear rolled down Shulk's face. The butterfly stood on his nose flapping its wings. A warm smile appeared on Shulk's face.

 _"_ _I will always be with you."_

"Are you feeling better honey?"

Shulk turned his head and smiled once Lucina walked over. Lucina lightly laughed once she saw the butterfly on Shulk's nose. They were a couple now.

"Yes. Everything is going great."

Lucina smiled and kissed her lover's lips.

"I promise nothing will separate us. We stick together for now on."

Shulk nodded and held Lucina's hand. Lucina placed white roses next to the red roses.

"We know Robin is watching over us as well as Dark Pit."

"I think they're both here with us right now."

The butterfly on Shulk's nose flew away freely.

"Ready to start our new journey honey?"

Shulk nodded and held Lucina's hand.

"Ready."

The couple walked away holding hands.

Robin and Dark Pit stood there watching Lucina and Shulk walk away.

 _"I will always watch over you Shulk."_

Dark Pit crossed his arms and laughed.

 _"We will watch over him and Lucina."_

Dark Pit and Robin laughed.

 _"I know what you're thinking. How can I die when I'm already an angel? I have no idea."_


End file.
